Mirror Ed
by BloodRaven800
Summary: A strange event happens when a miror version of Ed drops from the sky. Now on a mission to return to his dimension. He faces his biggest challenge, himself.


Mirror Ed

I See Skies of Gray

The sky was an eerie gray as Ed stared up at it. He had a small scar on his left cheek from a fight with his father. Ed spat at the ground with disgusted as he thought about his father. Ed truly hated his father. His father was a useless drunk who had nothing going for him or his family. Even his job was pathetic. He is a cook for a homeless shelter.

Ed could easily kill his father and claim the killing was to inherit his father position. But, Ed didn't want his father profession or go to a detention camp. He knew that he was stuck in an unending hell. He wished his life would change.

Ed sighed in defeat as he continued his uneventful trek to Edd's house. Ed knew that the visit was going to be about one of Edd's painful experiments. Recently, Edd had developed a fascination of different type's of torture and wanted to see how the body (**His Body) **would react to some tortuous invention he was making.

"Damn it Double D, if I didn't have a dept to you, I would kill you." Edd muttered as he turned and walk up Double D's sidewalk. Unlike the other yards which were brown and withered, Double D's yard was green and flowers lined the side walk. While the others families had given up hope and let their yards reflect how the world was, Edd and his family saw differently. Edds father was the General of the Peach Creek area. Naturally, a ruler has to look better than the common people, so he diverted funds to the reconstruction of his property. Edds property is an oasis, compared to the dry, run down populace surrounding it.

Despite the cruel nature of Edd's family, he had to admit that they had amazing tastes. He wished he could just sit in the lush grass and enjoy its prickly goodness. But he was summoned, and he knew that Edd like to punish those who were late. With one last look at heaven, he rang the door bell. He crossed his arms as he waited. A few seconds later, the door creaked open.

"P-password." A broken and fragile voice pathetically asked. Ed growled and stormed into the house. The person behind the door was sent sailing into the hard, well taken care of, wooden floor. Ed glared down at beaten and bruised Johnny. Tears were flowing down his melon shaped head as he stared up at Ed.

"I'm in a bad mood today Johnny. Tell me where Double D is and I promise not to beat you today." Ed cracked his knuckles to show Johnny that he meant it. Johnny shock with fear as he pointed to the garage entrance and said, his voice quivering, "H-he's in the garage, please don't hunt me." Ed smile, and kicked Johnny in the face as he walked to the garage.

In the garage, Ed found Double D examining a strange and sinister looking chair with wires sticking out of various parts. Ed walked over and stood beside him as they both stared at the machine, one with pride the other with fear. It was a kitchen chair with black car batteries on each of the four legs. Wires stretched out of the boxes and lay out on the floor. There were restraints on the arms and front legs of the chair.

Ed shivered, thinking of the pain that the maniacal chair might cause him. Edd saw this and giggled.

"Do you like it? I call it. 'The Experience'! As you can probably tell, It will shock the living shit out of you, and provide hours of entertainment for the observers! Oh, Dear Ed," He said with delight and mock concern. "The Experience isn't for you."

Ed mentally sighed with relief and asked, "Who is it for?"

Edd grunted with disgust and said, "Nazz seems to have forgotten her place. The bitch isn't excepting my advance anymore, and to top it off, she had the balls to slap me! ME!" He rubbed his cheek as he stared at the chair. "This chair is going to set her straight. I will engrave her place in my society. I will show her the error in her action."

'Thank god it's not me.' Ed said to himself.

"What? Never mind. I called you here because I have a mission for you Ed." Edd turned and faced Ed. He stared straight into his eyes. "It's small so your basic brain should be able handle it. I want you to retrieve Nazz for me and bring her to me." He said. Ed nodded and began to leave the room. Before he left Edd stop him, "Remember, failure isn't an opinion. You fail, you go in the chair."

Edd nodded and walk out of garage and out the house. Outside he found Kevin in his wheel chair strolling down the sidewalk. When Kevin spotted him, he screamed and quickly rolled himself back to his house. Ed couldn't help but laugh. Back in the days when it was Ed, Edd, and Eddy they broke Kevin's back because he dared call them dork. Ed snickered at how he remembered Kevin screaming in anguish as his back gave a sickening snap.

Sadness hit Ed then as he remembered Eddy. Poor pipsqueak, shoot himself in the head after he killed his dad for the position of Head of State. Apparently, his dad was never head of state; he liked to exaggerate. All he was a worthless garbage man. Eddy was shocked when he got his first work assignment as Peach Creek's new head garbage man. 'Sad', Ed thought.

Ed turned onto Nazz's sidewalk that would lead him to her house. He knew she would put up a fight, but he also knew Double D would severely punish him if he failure. He walked up to her doorknob and slowly turned it. The door slide open to reveal a ready Nazz with a pistol pointed at Ed's head. Nazz smiled as Ed froze with fear.

"So Ed, what a situation you're in, isn't it?" She said with a hysterically giggle. Ed didn't say anything.

"I guess you DO experience fear. Are you scared? How does it feel?" She said manically.

Ed stepped back only to have Nazz stepped forward, still with the gun pointed at Ed's head. "Remember when you and your friends played that one particular game. What was it? Oh yes, it was Hide-and-go-rape. Yes let's play a game similar to that, only now it's called Hide-and-go-Die. You have ten seconds. Now run puppet, run." She screamed and Ed ran for the forest. After about ten seconds, Nazz took chase after the terrified Ed. Ed ran as fast as he could through the forest. He heard gun shots behind him.

Ed knew Nazz was gaining on him. Ed panicked and ran harder.

As he ran, he failed to notice that a vortex of some kind had opened in front of him. As he entered the vortex it closed behind him and disappeared, leaving a stunned Nazz to run around the forest looking for him.

Inside the vortex it was the strangest thing. Vast assortments of colors swirled past Ed. He had the sensation of falling. But, before he could totally grasped what was happening, the vortex disappeared and Ed was falling. He hit the ground face first with a hard thud. He painfully rolled onto his back and look up at the sky. I was blue!

He grinned, 'What a way to die.' He thought and unconscious took over.


End file.
